


Mountains of Love

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair finds out what a romantic guy Jim can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountains of Love

Mountains of Love--Patt

For the last two weeks Blair had looked everywhere in the loft and found no sign of a present from his roommate and partner. Blair felt that since they had become real partners, _well, at work anyway_ , Jim would probably get him something really great for the job. A cool, new gun came to mind. Giggling like a kid, he continued to look to no avail. No way would Jim forget him on Christmas. Blair had gotten him a number of great presents. 

When he heard the key in the lock, he sat down on the sofa as fast as he could. Jim looked over at his partner and said, "Hey, Chief, whatcha doing?"

"Nothing," Blair said trying to look bored and uninterested in anything. Jim wasn't buying it. 

"Listen, do you have plans tomorrow morning?" Jim asked. 

"Jim, it's Christmas, I was planning on staying here, why?"

"Well, I have something to show you, and I need to drive you there to see it. I saw a spot up in the mountains that have to be looked at on a special day. How does that sound?" 

Looking very defeated, Blair said, "Yeah, sure. Whatever." He walked into the kitchen to start dinner. He pulled chicken out of the freezer and started a nice stir fry. _Why did you get your hopes up about anything? You're such a dreamer, Sandburg_. Looking over underneath the tree Blair wondered if Jim knew that all of those presents were for him. He hoped not. Blair planned on moving them first thing in the morning. He couldn't let Jim see what he had gotten him now. 

Over the last few months, Blair thought he saw signs of romantic interest from Jim. _Well, now you know that it wasn't that type of interest. He wants to show you a mountain. He probably has some questions to ask about the mountain and thinks I'll know. Shit..._

Jim knew that all he had to do was get Blair up to the mountain and he'd let nature do the rest. _Keep telling yourself this, Ellison. Then why is he sitting there giving you nasty looks?_

@@@@@

In the morning, they both got into the truck, Blair not even noticing that the presents were gone from underneath the tree. The usually verbal man said not one word all the way. Jim looked over every now and then and swore it looked like he was going to start crying or something. _Oh God, don't let me have read this wrong. Shit..._

When they finally got to the spot, Jim pulled into a drive, that led up to a cabin and smiled. "Isn't it gorgeous up here, Chief?"

"Of course it's gorgeous, Jim. It's the mountains and you love the mountains."

"What do you mean, I do? You don't?" Jim asked, beginning to get nervous now.

"Yeah, it's great, Jim. It's really pretty here," Blair answered sadly, with a small note of longing in the voice that Jim heard. 

Jim realized that he'd better say something and soon or he'd have one very confused friend, partner and hopefully lover on his hands. "Do you see the cabin up at the end of the road?"

"Yeah, very pretty place. It's like God made it special for someone," Blair said with longing as he glanced out the window. 

"Well, I think he might have, Blair."

The younger man looked over at Jim and asked hopefully, "Explain, please?"

"While I was out driving one day, thinking, I saw this place and it had a for sale sign on the drive. So I came up and checked it out. It's a great place, Blair. It has running water, it has a hot tub, it has everything anyone would need to be comfortable. So I bought it."

"What do you mean you bought it? What are you nuts? You won't even be able to use it that often."

"Well, it's not for me." Jim said smiling. 

"Oh man, you bought this for your dad?"

"Chief, are you always this obtuse or are you just going to make me beg?"

"Actually, I'd settle for just telling me what in the hell's going on." 

"I bought the place for you. It's your perfect Christmas gift. You always buy me wonderful presents and mine are always boring. I wanted to get you something that you'd not only love, but would love to use. Then I saw this cabin and thought of us being here often and couldn't resist. I hope you like it," Jim said as he handed the keys over to Blair, and started driving up the road. 

"Jim, this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my life and I thank you, but it's too much. I can't accept it."

"Yes, you can and you will. Jesus, Chief, at least look at the inside. I decorated for you and everything."

"Well, I guess that wouldn't hurt," Blair said as he looked with glee at the cabin coming up closer as they drove. 

As both men got out of the truck, Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, "I love you, Blair Sandburg," and then he leaned in and kissed him softly with promise of better things to follow. 

Blair gave back as good as he got. _Holy shit, he finally one-upped you, Sandburg_.

They kissed once more before moving into the cabin and Blair said, "Hot tub?"

"Race ya?" Jim said as he started stripping as he ran. 

Blair took one more look around at the mountains on the way in and named this place, the Mountains of Love. Because here he would find what he'd been looking for his entire life. 

Then he ran for the hot tub...

End Mountains of Love


End file.
